Lucky
by XxSimplyAlicexX
Summary: She shrugged. "'If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was meant to be. If that's true, then you'll come back." He smiled, "Does that mean you love me?" Won first place ChadxChannyxSonny's Writing Contest!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance… but hey, I've got the rest of my life to live. Maybe when I'm a young billionaire, I can buy the show, re-hire everyone, and the series may continue! Not very likely, but you can dream, right?**

**So. I just watched an old episode of Glee (yeah, I'm a Gleek :D) and I heard this song covered by Sam and Quinn. Now, I've heard it probably a million times, but I've officially fallen in love with it (again), because it's just SO CUTE! Just the idea of being in love with your best friend… I just had to write about it! Inspiration was pretty high today.**

**And just in time for Sterling Knight's birthday! Yup, this is my entry for ChadxChannyxSonny's "Have A Great CDC Writing Contest". I hope you enjoy it!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_If you love something, set it free. _

_If it comes back, it was meant to be. _

_If it doesn't it was never yours._

_~Anonymous_

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Give me back my yogurt!"

The young brunette pleaded to the seven-year-old blonde haired, blue eyed boy up in the tree, waggling his eyebrows tauntingly at her while waving one of the two plastic Go-Gurt packages he had and sticking out his tongue playfully. He leaned against the trunk of the tree while sitting on a strong branch. "You want _this_ yogurt, Allie? Come and get it!"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "You know I can't."

"Why can't you? You climb them all the time!"

She looked down at her new yellow sundress that her mom had bought specifically for special occasions. It was a very pretty dress: in fact, it was the prettiest thing Allison had ever laid her eyes on. So of course she knew that climbing trees in it would be a _terrible_ idea. It could get dirty, it could get a rip, a twig could poke a hole, and then the dress would be ruined. Even worse, what if, while climbing, or hanging, or falling, her underwear showed? Then Chad could see her underwear, and that would be embarrassing.

Allison knew it was a bad idea. She was pretty sure that both their parents would think it was a bad idea too. Heck, even the tree would agree that it was a bad idea. But young Chad Goldfarb thought it was a great idea.

"But I've never climbed a tree in a dress," Allison argued.

Chad thought about this for a moment, then smirked. "There's always a first time for everything."

She sighed, clearly frustrated, but not mad. Allison could never be mad at Chad. "Chad Dylan Goldfarb, give me back my yogurt!"

"No! And don't say my middle name, I hate it. You know that, Sonny," he said in a hard voice, but a smile was present on his lips. Especially as he said the last word.

"Chad!" Allison whined. "You know I don't like that nickname."

"Hey, you said my middle name. I had every right to call you that."

"I only said your middle name, because you stole my yogurt."

"Are you mad at me then?"

No, of course not. But it wasn't like Allison to actually admit that. "Hm..." she thought about this for a few moments, taking her time. "Maybe."

"Nuh, uh, uh!" Chad raised a finger, something he always did when correcting someone else. "You CAN'T be mad at me, 'cuz it's my birthday." He beamed at his logic as he looked down at his best friend.

Allison sighed once more. "That's true."

"And that means you have to climb up here," he concluded. "Pleeaase, Sonny. For me?"

Even he did call her Sonny, he did have a point. It was his birthday, and Allison could never say no to Chad. Okay, okay, believe it or not, Allison had grown a small crush on Chad. Being a seven-year-old girl, you are told about how 'once upon a time' there was a beautiful princess, and she met a prince, and the prince loved her so much he would do anything for her, and at the end there's a happily ever after. From castles, glass slippers, and poison apples, magic fairy god mothers, evil wicked step-mothers... it's all there. But most importantly? Prince Charming. And it's every girl's dream, seven years old or twenty-seven years old to meet him and have their happily ever after.

Yes. These were the thoughts of young Allison Munroe. And she had every right to think them. Was it possible that her best friend in ripped up jeans and a red T-shirt be her knight in shining armor?

"Fine…" she said, finally. "Only because it's your birthday."

Chad, being pleased he got his way, smiled as he said, "Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good!" she said again. "Now help me up please."

He reached down and grabbed her hand as she climbed the tree as carefully as she could. She struggled, being extra cautious, making sure nothing could come close to ruining her dress. Slowly, but surely, she climbed up the tree and balanced on the stable branch. He scoot over so there was room for Allison to sit down next to him, all while still holding onto her hand. "Okay, I'm up here. Now gimme my yogurt. You promised me."

He smirked as he handed her one of the Go-Gurt packets. "Here ya go, Sunshine."

He called her Sunshine. How she hated those nicknames. But it didn't matter. Because she couldn't be mad at Chad: it was his birthday after all. And more importantly, she finally had gotten her yogurt. When she tried to let go to open her packet, he simply replied, "No, don't let go. I might fall off this thing."

But that wasn't the reason why he didn't want her to let go. Maybe, just maybe, Chad had formed a bit of a crush. It was just a matter of time, of course, they spent almost every living second together and they truly were best friends. But it was more than that. Being a seven-year-old boy, this is when you want to be exactly like a superhero. You want to fly, read minds, shoot out spider webs from your finger tips, and move objects by simply waving your hand. You want to defeat your enemy who wants to destroy the world, you want to save the planet. But to add to the equation, the hero _always_ gets the beautiful girl in the end, and they fall in love.

Yup. These were the thoughts of young Chad Dylan Goldfarb, and they definitely weren't unusual. After saving the world and being just the awesome person he was, could _his _beautiful girl be the one right beside him, right now, in the yellow dress with those chocolate brown eyes?

She looked at him with a puzzled look. "But how am I supposed to open my yogurt then?"

Chad chuckled as he ripped the opening off with his teeth and spit it out in the grass below them. "What's the point in eating yogurt if you have to use two hands?" he said which slurping his blueberry yogurt out of its plastic tube.

Allison laughed with him as she did the same and started devouring her own fluffy pink yogurt, opening it using Chad's genius technique. Side-by-side, the seven-year-olds held hands and enjoyed their sweet treats blissfully in the warm, sunshiny day.

"Do you really have to move, Chad?" Allison asked.

Earlier in the month, Chad's dad got a job in California as a director for a new TV show. He always had a knack for taking film with a regular camera, how would this be any different, other than it being more professional than uploading 30-second clips on YouTube? Wanting to try something new, he took it eagerly, even if it meant moving to an entirely different state.

Chad sighed dramatically (well, as dramatically as a seven-year-old can). "Yes. But I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," she said. "But we'll see each other again."

"How do you know?"

"I just have a feeling," she shrugged. "And my mom always tells me, 'If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was meant to be. If it doesn't it was never yours.' And if that's true, then you'll come back."

He smiled at this. "Does that mean you love me?"

Suddenly, her face became very warm and her cheeks flustered a deep pink color, and Chad had never seen anything cuter. Stupid cute, but he didn't care. "Well, yeah, I guess so. I mean, we're best friends, we're supposed to love each other," she replied.

"How much do you love me?" he asked.

She thought about this. "A lot."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure."

Chad looked at her skeptically, "Prove it."

Then, without hesitation, she leaned forward, and planted a short and sweet peck on his cheek.

For a few moments, they both stared at each other, smiling. "Wow. You love me that much?"

She smiled Chad's favorite toothy smile. "Yup… but do you love me?"

In response, Chad did the same to Sonny, kissing her right where the color came and went on her cheek. This just made both of their smiles even brighter.

"Yes, I do," he replied. "So, we love each other. And because we love each other, we'll definitely see each other again, right?"

"Right!" Allison was proud of her logic.

Chad still seemed a little unsure. "You're absolutely sure? Completely okay? And you'll wait for me, if I wait for you so we can be together again?"

Allison put her now empty yogurt container down next to her on the branch. With her free hand, she offered him her pinkie. "Pinkie promise."

Pinkie promises are a huge deal. You could never, never, ever, _ever_ break a pinkie promise. He put his own empty yogurt packet down and wrapped his own pinkie around hers. "Good," he smiled as he watched their pinkies intertwine.

"Good," she said back.

"Fine."

"Fine."

At this, they both smiled at each other, then finally let go.

Allison started a new conversation. "What do you think we'll do when we see each other again?"

"Hmm…" Chad thought. "We should get married. Because of how much we love each other!"

"You think we'll get married someday? That'd be so cool!" she laughed. "And we'll have a million kids! And we can name them every name in the whole entire world!"

The two best friends spent the rest of the day, planning their future together still holding hands up in the tree.

Eventually, fate pulled them apart. But that didn't bring them down. They had faith that they would see each other again. They just knew it. Instead of saying goodbye, they said see you tomorrow, and appreciated the moment, thinking how lucky they were to have each other.

Coincidentally, exactly nine years later, Chad Dylan Cooper was walking down the hallway to the Condor Studios' lunchroom on his seventeenth birthday. He had been told that _So Random!_, the rival tween show, had a new cast member who happened to be on a fro-yo run. It was only a matter of time before he had to check out the new competition, anyways. What better time to introduce himself to the girl next door than the spare five minutes he had right now on his special day? He had even brought pictures of himself and a Sharpie, just in case.

Eyeing his target, he approached her coolly. "'Scuse me miss, but when you're done with that order I'mma need an extra large chocolate." Extra large chocolate? He wasn't supposed to say that! No, he even practiced that he would ask for a medium Strawberry Swirl. It didn't matter, but Chad Dylan Cooper rarely made mistakes like that. It must've been her eyes. Such a deep chocolate brown...

"Oh I don't work here," she said, laughing a little, as it was an honest mistake. It's hard not to ask for an order from a girl in a pretty convincing waitress costume.

Then she looked up, the light pinks of her cheeks suddenly growing deeper as her lips formed a toothy grin. "Ohmigosh! I know you! You're… you're… you're Chad Dylan Cooper!"

He winced ever so slightly. In fact, unless you were really paying attention, you wouldn't be able to tell the wince, but he did. Just the way she said his middle name was painfully uncommon, not in a bad way but it just stood out. And you'd think he'd heard his name enough to be used to any way his name could be said. Aside from that, he was pleased that she was familiar with his work. "Yes, indeed. And you're Madge?"

She laughed again, and he couldn't help but be fascinated with it. It sounded so familiar. "Nah, it's just a character. All this belongs to Madge too…" she looked down at her outfit, clearly filled with a fat suit.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he grinned at her.

"I'm Sonny," she said without hesitation. "Nice to meet you."

Sonny. No wonder this girl had made such an impression on him. The chocolate brown eyes, the way his middle name stuck out in her voice, the way she blushed, her toothy grin, even the way she laughed… could this be Allison? _His_ Sonny? It must be. Who else would make such a lasting impression on him, make him stumble on his practiced lines, make him so distracted?

But she wouldn't remember him, would she? After all, any previous contact was nine years ago. But how could you forget about your best friend so easily? Perhaps he just needed to jog her memory.

Then a genius, childish, Chad Dylan _Goldfarb_ plan formed. He snapped out of his starstruck state quickly enough to appear like the cool, Hollywood bad boy image he spent years to create. "Sonny. That's a nice name."

He started writing down her name with Sharpie, writing a nice little message, and finally, signing his name at the bottom while listening to her say, "Thanks. You know, at first I didn't like it, but it kinda suits me. I had this one friend who—"

In a Chad Dylan Cooper manner, he interrupted her by handing her the autographed picture. "Nice meeting you." On that note, he grinned warmly at her. He just wanted to make sure _his _Sonny got a big, warm welcome back.

So he stole her yogurt.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to tell me what you thought exactly by reviewing below! I have to tell you that I REALLY appreciate all of you SWAC fans out there. I have to say that I've seen a noticeable decrease in interest as I keep writing these. It's really sad, but it's the few of you that give me the motivation to keep Channy alive! Thanks to all!(:**

**And though he won't see it, happy birthday to Sterling Knight!(:**


End file.
